bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johto
'Big Brother Johto' Big Brother Johto ''is the second game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in October and applications went out on October 30th. '''The season premiered on November 18, 2016'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbjohto' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Good vs. Evil': It was revealed on premiere night that the houseguests would be split into two teams of nine and sorted based upon their answers to interview questions. *'Returning Houseguests': 'Connor' and 'Aly' were brought back from 'Season 1 - Kanto' as the final additions to the Evil and Good Teams, respectively. *'Battle of the Block': Each week one member of each team would win the Head of Household competition and be responsible for nominating two houseguests from the other team. The four nominees would then participate in a Live Battle of the Block Competition where the two winners gain immunity for the week and the losers are the pre-veto nominees. The Head of Household whose nominees lose the Battle of the Block remains Head of Household. *'Diamond Power of Veto': Instead of competing for a Golden Power of Veto, it was revealed that while the Battle of the Block twist was in play, the houseguests would be competing for a Diamond Power of Veto, where the winner can not only veto one nominee, but also name the replacement. 'Houseguests' Voting History Notes *'Note 1': On premiere night it was announced that the houseguests would be split into two teams: Good and Evil, represented by "G" and "E" on the chart. *'Note 2': The other twist of the season, the Battle of the Block was announced on premiere night. Two members from each team would be nominated and face off in a Live Battle of the Block competition, the winners earning immunity for the week and the losers going on to be nominees. *'Note 3': The third twist of the season was announced to be that for every week that there was a Battle of the Block competition the Power of Veto competition would be for a Diamond Power of Veto and not a standard Golden Veto. This means the winner of the veto has the ability to name the replacement nominee. Weekly History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 '''Statistics' Competition Wins *Mike - 2 *Randy - 2 *Rhea - 2 *Slade - 2 *Aly - 1 *Ari - 1 *Carson - 1 *Connor - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Justin - 1 *Kaitlyn - 1 *Matthias - 1 *Ruthie - 1 Head of Household Wins *Mike - 2 *Slade - 2 *Justin - 1 *Kaitlyn - 1 *Randy - 1 *Rhea - 1 Power of Veto Wins *Carson - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Rhea - 1 Battle of the Block Wins *Aly - 2 *Ruthie - 2 *Ari - 1 *Connor - 1 *Matthias - 1 *Randy - 1 Times Nominated *Ruthie - 4 *Ari - 3 *Aly - 2 *Carson - 2 *Randy - 2 *Bridgette - 1 *Connor - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Jay - 1 *Kaitlyn - 1 *Matthias - 1 Votes Cast Against *Jay - 11 *Bridgette - 10 *Ari - 8 *Carson - 5 *Kaitlyn - 4 *Ruthie - 4 'Alliances' *'TBA.' 'Trivia' *This is the first season to feature returnees. *This is the first season to have a cash prize for the winner.